


rainy season

by ayacchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex, how do i tag this it’s ugly, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayacchan/pseuds/ayacchan
Summary: It had been raining for four consecutive days now. Akaashi doesn’t have an umbrella, and is somehow in front of Bokuto’s apartment.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	rainy season

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is an au. bokuto has graduated while akaashi is on his fifth year.

It had been raining for four consecutive days now. The sky was filled with dark clouds and the streets were covered in raindrops, some of them pooling into puddles as the rain poured nonstop. There wasn’t a thunderstorm or anything serious, the rain was relatively light and the droplets were consistently small; the rain had just been there for so long. The sky wasn’t angry, rather, it seemed sad. On days like this, Akaashi Keiji would have been holed up in his room, wrapped in a blanket as he reads whatever he puts his hands onto during the whole day, accompanying the atmosphere with tea and some home-baked cookies– given that it falls on a weekend, that is.

Apparently, today _isn’t_ one of those days.

His vision encompassed none of those luxurious things. Instead, his eyes grasped on the image before him: a messy bed, a cup of cold coffee, both used and unused clothes scattered on the floor, and everything else that screamed disorganization. Perhaps the opposite of where he would spend his rainy weekends. But Akaashi almost misses the crucial figure– a male figure dozing off within the sheets, his half-naked body embracing a few pillows. Akaashi blinks a few before averting his gaze from the sleeping man, and he feels a light twitch of pain somewhere on his chest area. As if used to it, he kept his face blank while silently pulling his upper body, sitting on the bed.

Right. It had been raining for four consecutive days now.

Whether the clock pointed on an eight o’clock sharp or a quarter into four in the afternoon, the view from the window would always look the same. Nothing but a dim atmosphere and the repetitive motion of droplets racing to the roof of the house next door, some of them taking the longer way by falling on the leaves first before eventually landing on the ground. It was days like this where Akaashi would be the most productive; as unusual as it may seem to others, he wasn’t exactly a huge fan of listening to music as part of his daily routine– but the natural sounds offered by nature had always made him feel at peace, like the sound of light rain sprinkling against all kinds of things outdoors.

Apparently, today _isn’t_ one of those days.

Akaashi felt the beating of his heart tuning with the rhythm of the rain. It was rather fast and uneasy, much like the uneven pacing of the raindrops competing to reach the concrete. Today, the rain was rather making him feel anxious as he fidgets every time it sounded of sudden changes– he realizes the rain has not been consistent. Sometimes, it shifts from loud and heavy to moderate, and then to light sounds. All of a sudden, Akaashi felt shivers running through his spine when his ears grasped onto a sound other than the rain. A set of soft, slender fingertips reach his bare skin, gently brushing against him. He hears a low, almost inaudible hum from the sleeping figure followed by an unconscious jolting of arms.

“Mmmhmm,” the other male said in the midst of his slumber. For some reason, the abrupt insentient behavior of the former caused Akaashi’s lips to curve a little, and his heartbeat to be independent of the raindrops. The latter moved closer to the sleeping one, his face just a few inches away from the other.

He stared at the unconscious male, wondering how someone can be so beautiful yet so unaware of it. The combination of gray-ish white with streaks of black on his hair looked unexpectedly satisfying albeit the messiness. It was usually styled up in a spiky way, but right now it was down, and it was something Akaashi always found adorable. The way it covers almost half of his face when it’s down (but continues to refuse getting a haircut), is a sight not everyone can see. Akaashi knows it was rude to stare at people, but moments like this is something he rather considers ‘appreciating art’.

Akaashi muttered, “Bokuto-san.” He wasn’t expecting a reply or any form of response; he just wanted to call out his name while gazing at him like that at four in the morning. To his surprise, however, a pair of round, golden eyes slowly uncovered.

Right. It had been raining for four consecutive days now.

The cascading rain from the clouded sky may seem terrifying, but is kind. It grants those who walk under it a shield, emanating around the bodies which prevent people from being wet. During times like this, there is usually a high tendency of feeling the urge to reminisce. Akaashi usually falls a victim to it; the rain reminds him of his childhood, and how it became a blessing in disguise whenever he did not want to go out. Unlike most kids at that age, Akaashi was not a big fan of being outdoors. He had a hard time socializing with other kids and was scared of the hazards present outside. To his young self, the playground is an open space void of pre-caution and his mother had always taught him to value his safety more than anything. Even after she died, Akaashi had always followed his mother’s advices.

Apparently, today _is_ somehow one of those days.

It was during the peak of rainy season when ten year-old Akaashi moved to Tokyo, the end of June. Unlike in their old place where rainy season often came short and usually light, the people in Tokyo felt its presence relatively more in comparison. Akaashi was not aware of this– if he were, he would not have decided to run errands without an umbrella that day. Because he did, and the nearest potential shelter his eyes could catch was a local stationery store. There was something about the aura of the store that calmed him the moment he stepped in. It was empty, thus the silence which ruled the room broke when he opened the door, ringing the bell hanging above. The store wasn’t that big, but wasn’t so small either; it seemed to cater middle schoolers due to the designs of the items, though Akaashi notices the prominent owl doodles on some of the products as well.

In the midst of his ocular observation, he felt a finger softly poking his back. He turned around to see another boy, who was taller than him and had a messy gray-ish white hair, his eyes looked like shimmering gold. Akaashi tilted his head a little as he blinked a few, and catches a small band-aid plastered on the white-haired boy’s right knee.

“Ohoh?” the other kid spoke, flaunting a huge grin at Akaashi as his eyes glinted in excitement. “You’re new here!” he exclaimed, extending his arm. Just when Akaashi thought he was to reach for a handshake, he felt the smiling kid’s hand patting his shoulder, as if feeling his wet clothes. Akaashi averted his gaze to the latter’s hands, not knowing what to say, thus maintaining his silence.

“I knew it, you’re new! Welcome to our store, newbie!”

Akaashi finally talks, “Uhh.. thank you.”

“I’m Bokuto! I’m 11, how about you?”

“My name is... Akaashi. I am 10.”

“Nice to meet you, Akaashi! Ah– oh! I know,” Bokuto signals ‘wait’ using one of his hands before rushing to the back of the cashier. He returns shortly with a rolled black towel in hand, which exposed a little embroidered owl logo on one of its corners. The white-haired eagerly offered the towel with a bright smile on his face, “This serves as our official friendship commemoration gift! Here, dry yourself out.”

The younger male smiled, “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi felt something his ten year-old self could not explain– it was something along the lines of feeling entities roaming around your stomach.

Under the rainy weather, it gave him warmth.

Since that day, Bokuto offered to show Akaashi around; the two grew closer and eventually went to the same school. They played a lot and spent their times doing random, ordinary stuff which turn into something enjoyable when they do it together. Akaashi would often help Bokuto out in their shop during his free time, and Bokuto would always give Akaashi his handmade owl stickers each time he does so. At some point, the older male taught the other how to play volleyball– an indoor sport which Akaashi unconsciously ended up being passionate about, as much as Bokuto was, though not as physically evident as him. Because Akaashi was a setter and Bokuto was a spiker, the two would often train together even after practice hours.

For some reason, being with Bokuto had always felt like a sunny day.

During rainy reason, there would be more than the average number of customers visiting the stationery store since they also sell umbrellas.

Bokuto calls him out all of a sudden, “Akaashi.”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“Umbrellas are so nice.”

“Hmm?” Akaashi blurts out for a second. He takes a few second to process the information before saying, “Ah. Well I suppose they are, since they prevent you from being wet.”

“Exactly! And it’s like having a portable house,” he replied. Akaashi hums as a response while nodding. Bokuto continued, “It’s like... having a home you can bring to anywhere. When you look at someone holding one under the rain, the raindrops pour around the umbrella, protecting anyone within the range.”

Akaashi glanced at the older male, who seemed to be in deep thought.

“Akaashi,” he calls him again.

“Hmm?”

“Doesn’t it look like an imaginary shield from afar?”

The younger male eyed towards the direction of Bokuto’s gaze, nodding along.

In a snap, Akaashi had shifted back to reality once he felt a warm hand touching his face. Bokuto’s eyes are open and his lips are curved into a smile, he puts his hand on Akaashi’s nape, gently pushing the latter closer to him. He extends his neck further to plant a kiss on the younger male’s forehead, “Awake at this hour?” To which Akaashi responds with a hu m, nuzzling his head into Bokuto’s neck.

“What’s bothering you?” he asks.

Bokuto’s cellphone rings. The small, digital device illuminated across the room and Akaashi catches a glimpse of the screen. The dark-haired male smiled, “You should answer.”

Bokuto looks at him for a moment, “Hmm... okay.”

Right. It had been raining for four consecutive days now.

The bright colors of nature had been under the mask of the sky’s color; it’s been three nights since a star appeared on the sky. The streets were void of pets walking with their owners and the trees were void of birds lounging on their branches, singing their feelings out loud. Akaashi had grown tolerant of the cold breeze the rain had to offer. Eventually, he had learn to grow familiar with the feeling of staying indoors for consecutive days– sleeping in late and not minding what the clock says. There had never been days like this before for Akaashi, but today marks the fourth. He had never missed a class, or came late to his part-time job; his workmate is probably starting to think he’s dead, and his classmates probably thinks he’s lost.

Akaashi wouldn’t know. Because it had been raining for four consecutive days now and he left all of his things in his apartment. This has been the longest four days of his life. So many things have happened, some that should not have.

Exhibit A is him choosing to go out of the house at 8 in the evening without anything else in hand. His head was filled with thoughts yet his body felt like nothing; as if a pebble trying to lift a huge jar of water, he had never felt so powerless against himself. Akaashi decided to go for a walk, originally intended for the purpose of clearing his mind. There was something inside him that wanted to be released but he could not deduce what it was. He walked on the dry streets of Tokyo, his paths guided by the street lights and the night sky. Eventually, he figures a cup of warm coffee would help, but realizes there wasn’t a damn thing in his pockets. He sighs as he continued to walk to wherever his feet would take him.

Resulting to Exhibit B: Akaashi ends up in front of Bokuto’s apartment. At first, the dark-haired male thought the building was familiar and stood there for two solid minutes before his brain cells finally kept their shit together and informed him that it’s indeed, Bokuto Koutarou’s house. Akaashi taps both of his cheeks lightly, blinking a few. The older male’s window was not illuminated, so Akaashi sighs in relief before taking a step away. Why would I barge into his house anyway, that’s illogical, he notes. A few steps after, he hears a familiar voice calling his name from a distance. The way his name was pronounced felt awfully distinct, which was followed by hurried footsteps towards his direction. Akaashi did not know whether to look back or to walk away.

Before he could even decide, he felt a hand resting on his right shoulder. He turns around only to see a slightly panting Bokuto looking at him with a grin.

“Akaashi! I had to call your name six times!” he complains in the midst of catching his breath. Bokuto shakes his head, “Ahh but forget that! Am I getting old already? Why am I panting like this already?”

“Bokuto-san, catch your breath first,” Akaashi suggests nonchalantly. To which Bokuto obediently submits to as he nods his head before breathing in deeply, then slowly breathing out.

“Hey, hey, hey! It’s non-panting Bokuto speaking,” he announces.

“Good for you, Bokuto-san.”

“Were you out for a walk, Akaashi? Because me too! I had to buy coffee beans out this late because I just realized I’m out of coffee!”

Akaashi nods, “I was. What time is it right now?”

“Oh, it’s past 9 o’clock!” Bokuto answers before glancing on the other’s wrist. He raises an eyebrow, “Oya? You’re not wearing your watch.”

“I don’t have anything on me now. I felt like clearing my mind.”

“Hmmm, you do! Right now, you have me. If you don’t mind, let’s have some coffee inside right now!”

Akaashi was frozen for a moment. His eyes met Bokuto’s, which sparkled even at night. The latter wore a huge smile, which Akaashi saw on a daily basis but somehow felt different at that moment. He does not know if agreeing would result to him feeling better, but ends up nodding anyway.

Little did he know it was exhibit C in the making.

Akaashi wasn’t particularly outgoing. Not that he didn’t want friends, but rather, it was difficult for him to make friends. Although he did interact with his classmates occasionally, none of them had been closer to him as much as Bokuto had. They’ve become the best-est friends without them knowing, so Akaashi knew how wrong it was for him to feel... weird around the other. He didn’t know when it started too; he just realized he felt something more than just wanting to have Bokuto by his side one day. Akaashi found it weird, since they were of the same gender— and Bokuto, in the younger male’s point of view, had always made it clear he’d never swing that way.

Or so he thought.

At the end of his second year of high school, it was Bokuto’s last year. Akaashi mustered all his strength to come out to his best friend, partly because of getting eaten up by his guilt of hiding something from Bokuto, but mainly because he was finally certain about his sexuality too. It took him years to figure out, and it’s okay. If Bokuto does not accept him, there’s nothing he can do. He just wanted to get it out of his chest.

On their way home from school, Akaashi suddenly stops walking. Bokuto hummed in confusion, looking at the other male.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called.

Bokuto walked back beside him, “Yes?”

“I’m gay,” he declares. Deep inside, Akaashi was ready for whatever harsh reaction Bokuto may have had.

Instead, the older male smiled at him. Bokuto patted his back, “I’m happy you decided to tell me.” Akaashi’s eyes widened, his gaze fixed on the smiling male. “Don’t tell me you were expecting me to say something like ‘that’s gross why didnt you tell me sooner’? Come on, Akaashi! I’m your best friend,” Bokuto added. His wide grin and sincere words sent assurance and safety to Akaashi, his heart dancing in relief.

“Thank you,” the black-haired teen curved his lips into a smile.

“I’m actually bisexual. I’m sorry I haven’t formally come out to you; you are really brave.”

_Oh?_

Akaashi blinked, “It’s fine. I’m happy we are both out to each other, Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah! Me, too!”

Looking back, that was the only thing Akaashi told him. He never expressed how he felt about him, which still left a slight guilt in his heart. Though, he didn’t think he was ready to risk their friendship yet. Years later, the two of them continued to live their lives, albeit separately. Bokuto went to college while Akaashi was left for a year, before entering a different college. However, their closeness did not waver. If anything, they had become even closer. Once again, Akaashi can’t remember when it started, or how it even did. He still kept his mouth shut about his feelings for Bokuto, but things... happened.

Movie nights had always been part of their weekly routine. Every Friday, Akaashi would come over to Bokuto’s apartment (or vice versa) to binge watch whatever series they pick, while eating comfort foods in their sweaters. They’ve been doing so since high school, until certain events started adding up to the routine. Somehow, on some Friday nights, they would just make out. On the couch, on the bed, in the kitchen— they would make out. It had been a thing for quite a while now that they’ve forgotten how and when it started. They don’t particularly talk about it the next day, nor have they ever discussed what it meant. But Akaashi always felt that something was off about it. Surely, you shouldn’t be making out with your bestfriend since childhood for no apparent reason, right?

Reality once again knocked Akaashi out when he heard a familiar voice from the other line. He looked at Bokuto, who had nothing but his boxers on, his hair as messy as the sheets.

“Koutarou?” a voice from the other line called. Bokuto quickly jolts his fingers to turn off the loudspeaker, side-eyeing the male gazing at him from the bed.

Bokuto then places his phone near his ears, “Seika-chan!”

Akaashi watched the other male as he conversed through the phone, Bokuto’s usual habits like hand gestures still show despite knowing the other person wouldn’t see them. He saw as the latter’s lips started curving into all kinds of smiles, while his eyes sparkled. A few minutes after, he heard an exchange of goodbyes. Bokuto looked at him, and the light in his eyes gradually faded. Akaashi responded with a smile, “How’s Seika-san?”

The spiky haired male’s gaze grew sadder, but his lips formed a small smile.

Akaashi knew what is fake and not, especially when it comes to his bestfriend.

“She’s fine, she’s with Yui. They’re about to take off so she called me,” Bokuto explained.

Akaashi nods, “That’s good to hear.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We both know I’m not the right one to apologize to.”

Bokuto pauses for a moment before putting down his phone. He glances at his lockscreen, “Yeah.”

It had been raining for four consecutive days now.

Akaashi can’t remember how his sunny days were like and how he saw the world illuminating on its own. He had been staying in Bokuto’s apartment for the past four days, sleeping beside his bestfriend. This time, he still remembers how it happened and when it started. It was three nights ago, at 11 o’clock, on Bokuto’s couch. Akaashi decided to finish everything and finally tell him how he felt. He could not carry the weight of his own emotions anymore, constantly keeping him awake at some nights. Bokuto had to know how it meant something to him, despite it being nothing for Bokuto. It can’t be nothing to Akaashi, never.

And yet, the night ended with his lips touching against Bokuto’s. Their bare skins had come in contact with each other, and their bodies moved like they were doing something beautiful, something they were truly passionate about. Akaashi’s moans filled the room while Bokuto’s panting ran everywhere, like a playlist in repeat. Perhaps because it wasn’t a movie night that the two of them did more than just making out. And to Akaashi— that, too, definitely meant something.

This time, Bokuto knew. He heard how much pain his bestfriend had been holding in all this time from Akaashi’s own mouth. He knew it was not merely out of sexual frustration, but rather, out of Akaashi’s true emotions.

Yet they continued, and have been doing so for four consecutive days now. Akaashi knew how wrong everything was, yet stayed.

————

Morning finally came.

Akaashi woke up alone on the bed. He gets up, and sees the whole room unlike anything it was the last time he was awake. No dirty cups of coffee, no clothes on the floor, and everything was tidy except for the part of the bed he slept on. He walks out of the room after arranging the sheetsc washing his face, and brushing his teeth; the scent of fresh morning breakfast lures him out. Akaashi slowly opened the door, peeking between the small gap he created.

“Oh! Is that Akaashi-kun?” he hears a feminine voice calling out his name.

“I guess? He should be awake by now!” another voice exclaimed, it was Bokuto’s.

The female voice spoke again, “You two _really_ know each other, don’t you? Akaashi-kun, let’s have breakfast together!”

Right. It had been raining for four consecutive days.

Slowly, Akaashi opened the door and headed to the dining table. He didn’t see his bestfriend, the man he had been in love with for years. Instead, he saw a dignified man and his lovely wife, with their newborn daughter.

_He saw a happy family._

And there is certainly no space for him in the picture.

Akaashi smiled, “Welcome back, Seika-san. Pardon me for the intrusion.”

His eyes met Bokuto’s, and the two smile at each other.

He took a glimpse at the window and saw the bright sky, but it still felt like raining.

**Author's Note:**

> i like strawberry milk


End file.
